memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Articles of the Federation
For other meanings of "'Artices of the Federation'", please see Articles of the Federation. Summary From the book jacket: Following the surprise resignation of Federation President Min Zife after the disastrous Tezwa affair, Nan Bacco of Cestus III has won a hotly contested election to become the new chief executive of over one hundred fifty planetary civilizations and their colonies. But no sooner does she take office than the Romulan Star Empire falls into chaos. With tensions already high, a Reman refugee ship is sighted approaching a Federation outpost, its intentions unknown. As the first year of the Bacco Administration unfolds, the Federation Council is slow to work with it's new president, and not always supportive of her policies or her appointments to key council positions; a successful first contact suddenly becomes a diplomatic disaster; and the sins of President Zife prove difficult to lay to rest...as one celebrated Starfleet officer's career reaches a turning point. Reviews *''The West Wing'', Star Trek-style. This novel does a great job answering all the questions fans have had about the government of the Federation. Not to say that the story is 100% perfect, as a major problem with it was that the writer clearly took more then the idea from The West Wing. Several minor plot points were taken directly from episodes of The West Wing. Several jokes are even taken from episodes, which as a fan of The West Wing, I must say fit the TV characters better then the characters in this novel. A great must-read novel none-the-less. - Lieutenant Ayala 00:46, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Information *The book's cover depicts Starfleet officers folding the flag of the Federation, presumably an illustration of one of the novels minor subplots, the death and funeral of former President Jaresh-Inyo. The silhouetted image of President Bacco looking out a curtained window echoes a famous photograph of U.S. President John Kennedy (as well as a similar image used in The West Wing's opening credits). *Outpost 22, the destination of Reman refugees in the novel, is listed on the title page as the location of one of Pocket Books' offices. Characters Office of the President *Nanietta Bacco of Cestus III - President of the United Federation of Planets *Jas Abrik of Trill - Federation Security Advisor *Aoki - Presidential Security Detail (Starfleet Security) *Bey Toh of Bajor - Member, Presidential Speechwriting Staff; Former Head Speechwriter, Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire *Myk Bunkrep of Zakdorn - Deputy Presidential Chief of Staff *Kirti Chandra - Head Transporter Operator, Palais de la Concorde *Lan Cooper - Pilot, Presidential Shuttlecraft T'Maran *Toshiro Czierniewski of Earth - Assistant Federation Secretary of Technology *Dogayn 418 of Hermant - Deputy Presidential Chief of Staff (2380- ) *Forzrat of Andor - Federation Secretary of Technology *Ne'al G'ullho of Damiano - Palais de la Concorde Travel Office Assistant *Iliop of Berellia - Federation Secretary of Transportation *Kant Jorel of Bajor - Palais de la Concorde Press Liaison *Kenshikarl - Presidential Security Detail (Starfleet Security) *Kolrami - Federation Secretary of Agriculture *Una Lillius - Presidential Security Detail (Starfleet Security) *Fred MacDougan of Cestus III - Head, Presidential Speechwriting Staff *Zachary Manzanillo of Cestus III - Assistant to Presidential Chief of Staff *Mikhail Okha of Earth - Assistant to Deputy Presidential Chief of Staff *Ashante Phiri of Cestus III - Deputy Presidential Chief of Staff *Esperanza Piñiero of Cestus III - Presidential Chief of Staff *Holly Hostetler Richman of Earth, Capt., Federation Starfleet - Starfleet Intelligence Liason to the Office of the President *Rol Yarvik Rol of Delta Sigma IV - Research Assistant to Presidential Speechwriting Staff *William Ross of Earth - Federation Starfleet Liason to the Office of the President *Rydell - Presidential Security Detail (Starfleet Security) *Safranski of the United Rigel Colonies - Federation Secretary of the Exterior *Bgdronik Selk - Palais de la Concorde Clerk *Raisa Shostakova of Pangea - Federation Secretary of Defense *Sivak of Vulcan - Presidential Secretary *Sorlak of Vulcan - Associate Palais de la Concorde Legal Counsel *Sxottlan of Tessen - Security Guard, Palais de la Concorde (Starfleet Security) *Xeldara Trask of Tiburon - Deputy Presidential Chief of Staff (2379-2380) *Hantra Trrrrei of Coridan - Presidential Security Detail (Starfleet Security) *T'r'wo'li'i - Presidential Security Detail (Starfleet Security) *Thanaatazhres th'Vroth - Assistant to Palais de la Concorde Press Liaison *Z4 Blue of Nasat - Deputy Presidential Chief of Staff Federation Council *Artrin na Yel - Former Federation Councillor From Triex (2373-2380); Former Supreme Magisterial Authority of Triex (2293-2373) *Lari Beltane - Federation Councillor From Gemworld *Ra'ch B'ullhy - Federation Councillor From Damiano *Huang Chaoying - Federation Councillor From Alpha Centauri *Corices - Federation Councillor From Huanni *Eduardo de la Vega - Assistant to Federation Councillor From Alpha Centauri *Altoun Djinian - Federation Councillor From Cestus III *Eleana - Federation Councillor From Delta IV *Cort Enaran - Federation Councillor From Betazed *Kellerasana zh'Faila - Federation Councillor from the Andorian Empire *Gorus Gelemingar - Federation Councillor From Gnala *Bera chim Gleer - Federation Councillor From Tellar *Govrin - Federation Councillor From Pandril *C29 Green - Federation Councillor From Nasat *Jix - Federation Councillor From Trill *Krim Aldos - Federation Councillor From the Republic of Bajor *Linzner - Federation Councillor From Benzar (2380- ) *Eftheria Lo - Federation Councillor From Ontail *Matthew Mazibuko - Federation Councillor From United Earth *Melnis - Former Federation Councillor From Benzar (?-2380) *Molmaan - Federation Councillor From Zalda *Nea - Federation Councillor From Bolarus *Nerramibus - Federation Councillor From Alonis *Nitram - Federation Councillor From Bre'el IV *Selora Quintor - Federation Councillor From Antede (2373- ) *Saltroni 815 - Federation Councillor From Hermat *Sanaht - Federation Councillor from Janus VII *Severn-Anyar - Federation Councillor From Grazer *Sicarios of Koa - Former Caliph of Koa, Federation Councillor From Koa *T'Latrek - Federation Councillor From Vulcan *Tomorok - Federation Councillor From the United Rigel Colonies Ambassadors *Emra of Tzenketh - Tzenkethi Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets *K'mtok of Qo'noS - Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets (2379- ) *Lantar of Qo'noS - Former Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets (?-2379) *Colt Morrow of Earth - Federation Ambassador-At-Large *Arafel "Fel" Pagro of Ktar - Federation Special Emissary *Alexander Rozhenko of Earth - Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire *Legan Serra of Bajor - Federation Ambassador to Tezwa *Spock of Vulcan - Federation Ambassador-At-Large *T'Kala of Romulus - Former Romulan Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets *Tierra of Delta IV - Deltan Ambassador *Alfar Yorgas of Correa - Correan Ambassador Press *Alhara - FNS Producer *Annalisa Armitage of Earth - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, Free Vulcan Gazette *Edmund Atkinson of Earth - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, The Times *Brek of Tellar - Correspondent, Tellarite News Service *Ozla Graniv of Trill - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, Correspondant, Seeker *Kav of Tellar - Palais de la Concorde Correspondent, Tellarite News Service *Regia Maldonado of Earth - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, Federation News Service *Nofia of Delta IV - Palais de la Concorde Correspondent *Maria Olifante of Pangea - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant *Phant of Tellar - Political editor, Tellarite News Service *Regradnischrak of Antares - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, Sebrotnizskeapoierf *Sovan of Bolarus - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, Bolarus and You *Hj'n Sowell - Novelist *T'Nira - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant *Valisa of Krios - Host, Illuminating the City of Light (FNS *Gora Yed of Trill - Palais de la Concorde Correspondant, Seeker (2380- ?) Starfleet *Henderson - Capt., Federation Starfleet; Commanding Officer, USS Venture *Bernard McTigue of Earth - Adm., Federation Starfleet; Superintendent, Starfleet Academy (2377- ) *Rixx of Bolarus - Capt., Federation Starfleet (retired) *Therese Su of Earth - Cmdr., Federation Starfleet; Executive Officer, USS Io *T'Vrea of Vulcan, Capt., Federation Starfleet - Commanding Officer, USS Io Historical Figures *Haroun al-Rashid of United Earth - Former Federation President (2165-2172) *Amitra of Pandril - Former Federation President (2365-2368) *Koll Azernal of Zakdorn - Former Presidential Chief of Staff (2373-2379) *Madza Bral of Trill - Former President of the United Federation of Planets *Jaresh-Inyo of Grazer - Fromer Federation President (2369-2372) *K'Ehleyr - Former Federation Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets (2366-2368) *Kamarag of Qo'noS - Former Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets (c. 2280s, 2290s) *Lorne McLaren - Former Federation President *Ra-ghoratreii of Efros - Former Federation President (2289-2300) *Avaranthi sh'Rothress of Andor - Former Federation President (2177-2184), Former Federation Councillor From Andor *Shiarkeik - Former Emperor of the Romulan Star Empire (?-2374) *Shinzon of Remus - Former Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire (2379) *T'Maran of Vulcan - Former Federation President (2173-2176) *T'Pragh of Vulcan - Former Federation President *Kenneth Wescott of United Earth - Former Federation President (2261-2268) *Min Zife of Bolarus - Former Federation President (2373-2379) Other Dignitaries *Jaresh-Uryad of Grazer - Brother, Jaresh-Inyo of Grazer *Mendak - Adm., Romulan Imperial Fleet; Commanding Officer, IRW Rhliailu *Ghee P'Trell - Head of Starfleet Medical *Tal'Aura of Romulus - Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire (2379- ) *Tamok of Romulus - Archpriest, Romulan Imperial Cult *Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria of Andor - Former President of the United Federation of Planets *Ytri/ol of Trinni/ek - Honored Speaker of the Trinni/ek *Ythrilasifsa sh'Zathrosia of Andor - Former Federation Secretary of the Exterior References Starships *USS Hood *USS Io *USS Phobos *Shirekral class Locations *Earth **Paris ***Champs Elysées ***The Louvre ***Hôtel de Ville ***Arc de Triomphe ***Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle ***Place de Cochrane ***Tour de France ***Palais de la Concorde Species *Human *Klingon *Reman *Romulan States and Organisations *Klingon Empire **Klingon High Council *Romulan Star Empire *United Federation of Planets Other Antwerp Conference | Traité d'Unification External Links * * Keith R. A. DeCandido's annotations for Articles of the Federattion. | prevdate1=Orion's Hounds| nextdate1=Captain's Blood| date2=2380 | prevdate2=Captain's Blood| nextdate2=Captain's Glory| }} Category:Books